


enchanté

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, balding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	enchanté

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

Daniel was trying to make no eye contact with anyone there, it was embarrassing enough as it is to be sitting in the waiting room of a hair clinic with a hairline that’s seen better days. His curls weren’t covering it anymore nearly as well as he had hoped. All that went right out the window when an attractive young man sat across from him. His hairline was covered by long bangs but the hair didn’t look particularly thin. Daniel had to come up with a plan, fast. Planning was not his strong suit. “Come here often?” Good job idiot.


End file.
